Lyrics of A Song
by M14Mouse
Summary: Resilience is, of course, necessary for a warrior. But a lack of empathy isn't. -Phil Klay Rean/Elliot friendship ficcy
1. Motif

Lyrics of A Song: Motif

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Elliot worries for a good reason. His best friend is going give him a heart attack before he is 20.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

His sister liked to call Elliot a worrywart.

She said that it wasn't a bad thing that he was one. She pointed that Dad was one. It just showed that he cared. He always thought perhaps…it was too much because he has seen Dad worry. It was a little…excessive.

It drove him and his sisters nuts but it does know that his dad loved him.

Even if it hates the comparison, even if it was true. He doesn't worry all of the time either. It just happened from time to time. The thoughts would overtake him.

He worried about his instruments.

He worried about his family.

He worried about his friends.

He worried about going to Thors.

He worried about being good enough.

Then he realized that he wasn't the only one having the same thoughts. Everyone in Class VII was having the same thoughts. Some of them had different ways to express it expect Fie.

Fie…well, she was kind of hard to figure out.

He would think that she would worry too.

Now, he had more to worry about now.

School…training…their field trips…the old schoolhouse…his best friend.

But most of all, his best friend is likely give him a heart attack before he was 20.

It took him by surprise that Rean become his best friend. They were really opposite in terms of interests and backgrounds. While Rean wasn't musically incline, they can talk about music for hours. While he couldn't tell a dagger from a knife, Rean made it easy for him to understand about his Eight Leaves training. They just clicked.

"You don't have to cover us. We can protect ourselves," He said as he casted Tear on Rean's arm. He got hit from another monster's attack. Rean just shrugged off the injury like it was nothing. He always doing it too. Rean would check on the others before he would check on himself.

It was touching.

But it made him and the others worried because Rean rarely take care of himself. Laura and Gausis have pointed out that Rean was holding back. He couldn't really tell in that situation but he could tell in other ways.

There was the stomach virus that he failed to tell them about.

He caught Rean throwing up in a trash can.

Oh, the time that he fell asleep at the dinner table after running errands.

Towa felt so guilty about it then Rean felt even more guilty which cause him to make it up to her in some way.

He thought that Machais was bad at stop working.

"I know. I'm just giving time for you guys to cast."

"I realize that maybe the case but you make us worry."

Rean blinked for a moment. It was almost shock by that he said that then Rean started scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that."

"You know that we are in this together, right?

"I realized that," Rean said.

"I don't know. Sometimes, you push yourself pretty hard," He said.

Rean shrugged.

"Habit, I guess. I always had the habit to push myself."

"I notice. We all notice. It isn't a bad thing since all of us do it from time to time. Or most of the time…" He said.

Rean laughed.

"Machais can give us a run for money in that department."

"I don't know. You can do it too. You are kind of our fearless leader here," He said thoughtfully.

Rean groaned. He pat Rean's good shoulder.

"I didn't want that title."

"I know but you kind keep everyone balance. We need that."

"I know. I know," Rean said with a sigh.

"Are you done you two? We need to get moving," Fie's voice rang out.

"We are good, Fie. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." He said with a nod.

Rean got up from the ground and started walking toward the others.

Time for the next battle…the next step to find out about this creepy schoolhouse.

Maybe…one day, he will stop worrying.

Just like one day, Rean will trust them.

End of Motif

Next Chapter: Modulation

A/N: To be honest with you, I have no idea where this idea come from. I'm just going to roll with it.


	2. Modulation

Lyrics of A Song: Modulation

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Rean takes Elliot fishing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Fishing, huh?" Elliot said as he stood awkwardly next to Rean.

He shifted from side to side. The fishing rod felt odd in his hands like he wasn't sure what to do with it. He never really gone fishing before. Neither his sister nor his father was interesting it. When he found out Rean fished on his spare time, curiosity got the better of him. So, he asked for Rean to show him how to fish.

Now, here he was…fishing.

It was interesting for the first five minutes when Rean shown him how to use the groundbait and how to hold the fishing rod.

Now, he was just standing there. Well, it was really boring.

"It's relaxing. I take it that you don't," Rean said in amusement.

"No…NO! I mean…kind of?" He said.

Rean laughed.

"It's okay to say that it is boring. Sometimes, it really is."

"Then why do you do it?"

Rean shrugged for a moment.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes, it helps me focus on something simple. Not school related. You don't have to think. Just react to the fish. No one else. It's just me and the fish. Sometimes, it helps me relax. The cool breeze in the air. The birds chirping. It's peaceful."

"I can see it being peaceful."

Rean nodded.

"I see you do the same with your music."

"Really?" He said.

He was curious on how the others view his music. None of them really said anything about it.

"You feel everything and you react to everything. The music. The notes. The movement of your body. You are lost in."

It was just a part of him. He really never thought anymore about it. He grew up around music. He knew nothing else.

He never really thought of it that way before.

"Just like your training."

Rean look thoughtfully for a moment.

"You can say that."

"I mean…" He said before he felt something pull on his line.

"Rean! What do I do?" He said in a panic.

"Put it in. Slowly…react only when the fish reacts. When it pulls left, you move right. You can do it." Rean said in a calm voice.

Okay, he can do this. His hands trembled as he started reeling the fish. He almost slipped when he pulled too much. Finally, he pulled the fish out of the water.

"Good job, Elliot! You caught a carp."

He laughed. He could see why Rean liked fishing. It was sort of exciting when you caught something. He stared at the fish.

"Now what do I do with it?" He said.

"We could bring to Sharon. She would probably make something wonderful out of it. Although, she will probably make us clean it." Rean said in amusement.

"NO! No cleaning it!"

"Then we just throw it back in. That is what I do."

"Okay. That is better idea."

Rean took the fish off of his line and let it go.

"That was exciting. I can see why you enjoy it. Just don't think that it is for me."

Rean nodded his head. He didn't seem disappointed at all.

"Fishing isn't for everyone."

"But I wouldn't mind joining you every once in a while."

Rean smiled slightly.

"I would like that."

End of Reprise

Next Chapter: Chorus

A/N: I'm kind of surprised at the feedback. I started this story with no idea of the response that I would get. Yay for happy surprise. I'm not entirely happy with the first chapter. Once I figure out what is wrong with it, I will probably go back and edit or something. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	3. Capella

Lyrics of A Song: Capella

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Turnabout is fair play…well, somewhat…since Elliot knew that Rean knew that he loved music. Just not this type of music

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Come on, Rean! We are going to be late," Elliot shouted.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Rean said as he caught up with Elliot.

He wasn't quite sure where Elliot was dragging him to but it seemed to made him really excited.

He was guessing that it was music related judging by how excited he was.

Nothing made Elliot more excited than music.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No. It's a surprise."

He chuckled. 

"How did "I have to show you something become it's a surprise?" He asked.

"A little of both?"

He laughed.

"Trust me. You will like it. Well, I think that you will like it."

"I think that I will like it fine, Elliot."

Although, he was still curious.

Soon enough, they approached a crowd surrounding the park. He could hear the fade sound of music. He closed his eyes for a moment and allow his sense to take him away. First, he heard the soft hum from a female singer. Her voice was soft but there was a slight tremble to her voice. Then he heard…His eyes snapped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No cheating. Can't surprise you if you do that!"

"I was just listening!"

Elliot shook his head but still had a grin on his face. It surprised him on accepting his friends were over his…gift. It still made him feel uncomfortable about it. A sense of wrongness about him.

"Rean?"

He shook his head then he looked over at Elliot.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

Elliot gave him a look that he didn't quite believe him. It was the worry look that Elliot often gave him.

Instead of Elliot saying something else, he grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the crowd. They push through the crowd until they were in front. He saw a group of three men and three women. Their voices blended together. It was beautiful. It was smooth and seamless…until one of the male's voice changed. His eyes widen as the male's voice changed into a drum.

"It's called Capella. It is where the singers use no instruments but their voices use become one." Elliot said.

"It is amazing."

"It is."

"How did you discover this?"

"I love music. While I may play, the voice is an instrument. So, when there is ever a new act in town, I check it out." Elliot said.

"Go on," He said with a smile.

Nothing got Elliot going more than music.

"A lot of acts are traditional but every once in a while, there are groups like these. I love it. They have a unique sound. It is so different but I can't help but be in awe of them. I'm rambling again. You should really tell me to stop."

"It is okay to be passionate about what you love."

Elliot blushed.

"Thanks."

"I don't know why you are thanking me. Music is a part of you. You shouldn't try to hide it away. We aren't going to judge you for it."

Elliot blinked in surprise.

"I know that."

He tilted his head slightly. Elliot shifted uncomfortable. He wasn't going to push.

"I know. I know. Sometimes, I forget. Everyone here is so different from my friends back home."

"I understand." He said with the nod of his head.

From what Elliot, has said in the past, his friends back home were definitely more musical than them.

"But that isn't a bad thing. You guys are great. And thanks for that."

"It's nothing."

Elliot sighed a little.

"I didn't drag you here for this conversation. No, I drag you here to listen some music."

He laughed.

"Yes, you did. Thank you for that."

Elliot grinned.

"You're quite welcome."

End of Capella

Next Chapter: Harmony


	4. Harmony

Catch-22: The (Un) Familiar Faces

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Yu meets some familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Lyrics of A Song: Harmony

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Resilience is, of course, necessary for a warrior. But a lack of empathy isn't. -Phil Klay

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Watching Rean fight was much like watching a dance.

Well, a dance with a blade but the theory still applied. It was amazing. Rean had a grace to him that few can compare. Laura had such incredible strength. Fie is just so fast. Machias and Alisa could hit anything. Emma was so good with the staff. Gaius and his spear…..just wow. Then he nearly choked when Rean said he was a beginner. A beginner?!

He would hate to see a master.

It made him feel weak just thinking about it.

The thing that leave him most in awe was his certainty.

He could feel from their link that he absolutely believed in each in every one of them.

He couldn't say the same about the others. Machias and Jusis were going to kill each other even if Rean said that they worked it out. There still are rumors going around on a betting pool on who is going to kill each who first. Laura and Fie were acting strange. Emma seemed off like he couldn't put his finger on it but she seemed nice. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something about her.

Gaius and Rean seemed to be the only ones not having a mental breakdown. Although, there was something definitely up with Rean but he was sure that he will tell them sooner or later.

He could sense it through their link. Laura and Fie also expressed the same thoughts when Rean linked with them.

"Hey, Elliot," Rean's voice cut through his thoughts.

"You okay?" Rean asked.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking," He said.

Rean nodded his head.

"There is a monster up ahead. You ready?"

He nodded his head.

"You know…you don't have to cover me." He said as he followed behind Rean.

"And you don't have to heal me."

"You were hurt!"

"And you needed cover while you casted."

He sighed a little. Rean had a point. He just didn't like when his friends got hurt because of him.

"I know. I know. I just feel like that I'm the weakest link."

For a moment, he caught something through his link. It was almost…..

"Wait a minute, Elliot." Rean said.

Rean stopped for a moment but his eyes were focus on Laura who was ahead of them. Laura stopped and turned around. She stared at Rean for a moment if they were having a conversation. Finally, she nodded her head before grabbing Emma's shoulder and gently move her ahead.

At one time, that would have been slightly creepy.

Now, that was normal.

"Elliot, you are anything but."

"I can't fight. Not like you and Fie and…."

"What we can do comes from our life circumstances and years of training. You? Your abilities with an orbital staff leaves me awe."

He scratched the back of his head and shook his head.

"It's nothing."

Rean smiled a little.

"Maybe to you but to the rest of us, it isn't very easy. Fie nearly broke the staff when she was trying to figure out Emma's staff."

He laughed.

"It just takes a little practice."

"Maybe so but I will leave that to you."

"Thank you. Sometimes, I feel that I'm a fish out of water," He said

"But you adjusted. You have joined the music club. From what I heard, your group is planning a concert," Rean said.

"Still in the early stages but yes."

"We all need time to adjust. At least in the small moments that we can."

"Tell me about it. We always on the move."

"I supposed that it is the downside about being in Class VII."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't forget that all of us are going through together. You don't have to take this burden alone."

He nodded. Rean's words did give him a sense of relief. But Rean was good at that. Keeping everyone relaxed and balance.

Rean smiled.

"Let's catch up with the others," Rean said as he moved ahead.

He stared at the back of Rean's head. He felt something earlier when he said that he was the weakest link of the group.

For moment, he felt a sense of self-loathing from Rean.

He wondered if Rean didn't think…that he was the weakest link.

End

Next Chapter: Cycle

A/N: Okay…don't laugh me or chase me with a spoon….but I forgot this chapter…opps. I started working on the next chapter, Cycle. I realize that I didn't post Harmony…again…opps? I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story even if I don't update this story as often as my others. Now, who is getting the PS4 version of Legend of Heroes coming out? I definitely getting the first again. Just so I can avoid playing the glitchy hot mess for the PS3 version. I still trying to figure out why we aren't getting third and the fourth one coming out? Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
